El primer beso
by Oiaso
Summary: El tiempo se detiene, no existe nada más que ellos dos, sus corazones laten desbocados. La mirada de Gonzalo pasa nerviosa de los ojos de Margarita a sus labios entreabiertos. Hace mucho tiempo que se pregunta cómo será su primer beso.


**EL PRIMER BESO**

- Margarita, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa hoy?

- Nada madre, ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Te noto nerviosa, y con mucha prisa por acabar las tareas. ¿Es que acaso has quedado con Gonzalo?

- No… - Le miente mientras un intenso rubor se extiende por sus mejillas.

- Ya claro… Anda tira, que ya acabo yo. Pero vuelve antes de que anochezca.

- A más ver.

- Con Dios. - Le dice mientras observa cómo se aleja su hija, preguntándose cuánto tardarán en comprometerse, y es que, aunque ellos aun no se hayan percatado, sabe que están hechos el uno para el otro.

Margarita camina con paso ligero, deseosa de llegar junto a Gonzalo. Sabe que no la espera tan pronto, pero así podrá darle una sorpresa.

(…)

Gonzalo sujeta firmemente la espada, asestando mandobles a enemigos invisibles, tensando sus músculos al máximo. Mira al cielo… Aun le queda tiempo hasta que llegue Margarita. Cada vez que piensa en ella un dulce escalofrío recorre su cuerpo…

Ha pensando enseñarle su rincón… Ese lugar junto al lago que siempre le ha inspirado paz y tranquilidad, y al que huye cuando las cosas se tuercen.

El sol brilla con fuerza, y acalorado, Gonzalo se acerca al riachuelo para beber y refrescarse.

Al levantar la cabeza, ve el reflejo de Margarita en el agua, que le sonríe dulcemente.

- Margarita - Farfulla intentando levantarse, pero los nervios y la sorpresa hacen que se tropiece con sus propios pies y caiga al suelo. Margarita, que ha intentado sujetarlo, ha caído también, quedando tumbada encima de Gonzalo, quien no puede apartar la vista de esos ojos negros que lo tienen hechizado desde el día en el que la conoció.

Pasan varios segundos así, conteniendo la respiración sin percatarse, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, disfrutando del momento; hasta que Margarita, azorada por la situación se levanta.

- No recordaba ser tan torpe. - Susurra Gonzalo.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si siempre que te veo tienes alguna herida o cardenal nuevo.

- Pero eso es porque no paro quieto… - Se justifica mientras Margarita se echa a reír.

- Vamos, quiero enseñarte una cosa. - Le dice Gonzalo tendiéndole una mano que ella coge encantada.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Es una sorpresa, pero te gustará.

Van caminando tranquilamente, sin prisa, saboreando cada instante, acompañados por un cómodo silencio. Gonzalo aprovecha para mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando.

A pesar de su juventud, el cuerpo de Margarita ya muestra los indicios de lo que llegará a ser, y eso no pasa desapercibido para su amigo, ni para el resto de muchachos de la villa.

Gonzalo adora cada parte de Margarita. Sus ojos negros de mirada amable, su dulce sonrisa, la negra melena que ondea al viento, la sedosa y morena piel que pide agritos ser acariciada, las manos que con infinito cariño lo han curado tantas veces, el perfume a flores silvestres que inunda sus sentidos sin remedio…

Siente que cuando la mira a los ojos y ella le sonríe el tiempo se detiene, como si solo existieran ellos dos… y una y otra vez, se pregunta si eso es estar enamorado…

- Espera, cierra los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú hazme caso, cierra los ojos.

Margarita hace lo que le pide, y se deja guiar por Gonzalo, que la lleva por un serpenteante camino ascendente, mientras vigila que siga con los ojos cerrados.

- Hemos llegado, ya puedes mirar.

- ¿Dónde…? - Pero Margarita no termina la pregunta, la visión que tiene ante sus ojos la ha dejado demasiado impresionada como para ello.

- Sabía que te gustaría. Suelo venir aquí cuando… bueno, de vez en cuando. Las vistas me encantan, aunque desde allí abajo también es muy bonito. Podemos bajar si quieres.

No necesita que le conteste. Con el tiempo han aprendido a hablarse con los ojos, sin necesidad de palabras.

Cogidos de la mano, se acercan hasta la orilla. Cuando Margarita se agacha para coger con sus finas manos un poco de agua, Gonzalo aprovecha para salpicarla, a lo que Margarita responde con los brazos en jarras:

- ¿Así que esas tenemos? ¡Ahora verás!

Es así como inician un juego de chiquillos en el que poco a poco van adentrándose más y más en el lago.

Lo que Margarita no ha pensado es que al mojarse el vestido, ha cogido mucho peso, y cada vez le cuesta más moverse, e intenta acercarse a la orilla donde tiene más libertad de movimiento.

Gonzalo, creyendo que Margarita intenta escaparse, se acerca a ella por detrás, intentando atraerla hacia el lago; pero las ropas mojadas y el suelo arenoso hacen que tropiecen, cayendo nuevamente el uno sobre el otro.

Los indomables bucles de Margarita gotean sobre Gonzalo, quien no puede dejar de mirarla. El tiempo se detiene, no existe nada más que ellos dos, sus corazones laten desbocados. La mirada de Gonzalo pasa nerviosa de los ojos de Margarita a sus labios entreabiertos. Hace mucho tiempo que se pregunta cómo será su primer beso.

Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, acerca sus labios a los de Margarita, que no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar. Un hormigueo se extiende a través de sus cuerpos, mientras dejan que sean los sentimientos quienes marquen los pasos de ese primer beso, comprendiendo por fin, lo que todos a su alrededor saben… están enamorados…


End file.
